


Some things Never Change

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DEArt, DEArtfest, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Just something a little sweet and dumb I’ve been meaning to do, M/M, Power Outages, Sharing a Bed, Trans Gavin Reed, part of Detroit Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After a power outage, Jeffrey finds his son and his new boyfriend invading his room. Of course, the real problem is distance that still remains between them.
Relationships: Jeffrey Fowler & Gavin Reed, Jeffrey Fowler & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Some things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> This is very dumb but I love it so much

Jeffrey woke to voices. After years of working as a police captain, and years of some of the most dangerous men in Detroit wanting him dead, it was a miracle that he didn’t have a gun to draw on them. 

Still, the way he jerked up certainly startled the voices into silence. Like two children caught red handed trying to steal from the cookie jar, Jeffrey’s adoptive son Gavin, and his android boyfriend, stood in his bedroom doorway. The android held a baseball in his arms, clutched tightly to his chest. 

“I told you he’d wake up.” The android, Nines, muttered. He was a know it all at work, Jeffrey remembered. Of course it would carry over here. 

“Why the fuck are you in my bedroom at-“ he glanced over at his bedside table, where his alarm clock perched at the ready. The face was blank. 

“The power went out.” 

“And?” 

“... We got scared?” Gavin grumbled the last part. Nines stiffened beside him, but didn’t refute it. Jeffrey had to grin. 

It wasn’t like it was an uncommon occurrence, seeing Gavin pop up in his bedroom. When Gavin had stayed with him, there was a period of time where every other night Gavin would be in there with him. Jeffrey had even set up a chair for him to pass out on. Of course, the boy had eventually grown comfortable enough with him to use the bed; it was big enough so as not to be awkward, and he was pretty sure Gavin appreciated the human contact considering he usually got so little of it. Of course, he was surprised the android was with him. He had always seemed the more responsible of the two of them, which was partially why he had partnered him with his son in the first place. 

Of course now, after so many years having passed after having Gavin in his home, it all felt strange. Having Gavin and Nines stay the night had been a bit of a test run, where they’d keep out of his way and Gavin and him could adjust to the new dynamic between them. He couldn’t do that with Gavin and Nines staring him in the face. “Do you need me to reset the breaker or something?” That would provide him a reprieve. 

“The whole neighborhood is out. I can’t connect to the network, at any rate.” The thought looked like it pained the android. “I think we’ll be forced to wait this one out.” 

Gavin shifted besides him. In his arms, Fowler realized he held the stuffed tiger he had given him what seemed like a lifetime ago. Gavin had been barely on testosterone then, in the early stage of transition where he looked scrappy and not quite unlike a malnourished puppy. Even now, when he had grown into himself, the sight of Gavin holding it was endearing. It also said his distress was serious. 

“What were you two doing before it went out?” It was a loaded question, and he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. 

To his surprise, the android looked unbothered by it. “Gavin couldn’t sleep, so we were telling each other ghost stories. Which may not have been the best idea.” 

Jeffrey snorted. “And the bat?”

“It’s a long way from my room to yours, Dad. We uhh, figured we’d need protection.” Gavin slouched his shoulders as he said it. 

“You should use protection. And, I suppose I’ve been informed of the outage. I can call the power company, but we all need to sleep; both of you have work tomorrow.” He tried to let his stern dad voice leak into his tone. He didn’t begrudge his son his company, but whatever time it was, he knew they both needed to sleep. 

“I already called.” Gavin said. 

“So why are you here?”

Gavin and Nines looked at each other before looking back at him. “I mean, your bed is awful big.”

“Statistically, there are far fewer points of entry into this room than Gavin’s, leaving it far safer from monster attacks.” 

The pieces fell into place. “You want to sleep in my bed.”

“For old times sake?”

“Like Gavin said, it is more than big enough to fit all three of us.”

Jeffrey considered refusing. Gavin looked at him with puppy eyes that should have been made illegal. “Alright. But… don’t make this weird, ok?” He meant it more for Nines than Gavin. 

Gavin dropped like a rock onto the bed besides him, schooching in close. Jeffrey shifted with his weight, and he begrudgingly allowed Gavin to tuck himself to his chest. He was kind of cute, anyways, especially as he wiggled to get comfortable. The skin where his t-shirt had ridden up provided a comfortable heat against Jeffrey. Nines followed after, lying down on the other side of Gavin and keeping a respectable distance from Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey let his hand rest on Gavin’s arm. The weight of Gavin against him was warm, and comfortingly familiar. He brushed up and down it, stopping when his hand hit a bandaid. 

“What’s this from?” He asked quietly. It discomforted him the way Gavin picked up nicks and bruises. His boy was fragile, even if he didn’t like to show it. 

“Oh that? S’just my t shot. Nines did it for me!” 

“Do you like the band-aid, Mr Fowler? It’s Hello Kitty! I picked it out myself.”

“It’s… it’s nice. Good choice.” Last he remembered, Gavin had been on testosterone gel. 

“The ladies love it. Mostly Tina.” 

“I’m sure they do, sweetheart.” He ruffled Gavin’s hair. Gavin pretended to groan, but grabbed at the hand, fastening it down over his side. It was a move Gavin had done a thousand times before, and Jeff was comforted by the familiarity. It was his signature move, according to Gavin, that kept the monsters away. Some things never changed. 

A hand moved, and something not quite warm enough to be human nudged against his hand. He would never get used to an android touching him. Over Gavin’s head, Nines looked at him apologetically. The hand didn’t move away from resting against his. Jeffrey raised an eyebrow. 

“I never really had a father.” Nines said quietly. Gavin was asleep now, the pattern of his breathing a familiar, soothing presence. Wordlessly, Jeffrey reached out to pull the android flush against Gavin, so both boys fit neatly in his arms. Nines’s eyes went wide, but he let himself be nestled up against Gavin. The weight of them was soft and warm, like they had always been there. Some things never changed.


End file.
